Hitherto, a wheel support bearing assembly having a sensor for detecting the rotational speed of each of wheels for safe travel of an automotive vehicle is known. In such a wheel support bearing assembly, it is suggested to install a sensor such as a temperature sensor, torque sensor or a vibration sensor for detecting other information useful for the operation of an automotive vehicle than the rotational speed. (See, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2002-340922 (Patent Document 1) and No. 2003-207402 (Patent Document 2).) In the wheel support bearing assembly disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a to-be-detected part of a rotation sensor is disposed between two rows of raceway surfaces defined on an outer peripheral surface of a rotatable inner member and, at the same time, a detecting part of the rotation sensor for detecting the rotation of the to-be-detected part is provided on a stationary outer member in face-to-face relation with the to-be-detected part. In the wheel support bearing assembly disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a piezoelectric element and a coil forming a to-be-detected part of a torque sensor is provided between two rows of raceway surfaces on an outer peripheral surface of a rotatable inner member, and a detecting part of the torque sensor is provided on a stationary outer member. This detecting part is of a type capable of detecting magnetic fields generated in the coil because of a potential difference, when the piezoelectric element generates the potential difference consequent upon displacement resulting from torsion of an inner race of the inner member.